Another Ash and MaryLynette story
by Kimi-chan is a cat witch
Summary: Mary-Lynette is painting thier bedroom.Sorry i suck at summerys. Rated T just to be on the safe side ; this is the first chapter of my my first story. it means a lot to me if you review. brownie points if your the first one!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**It was a cool spring day at Thierry's mansion in Las Vegas. Mary-Lynette was sitting **_

_**underneath the cherry blossom tree. She was humming a random tune to herself. Thinking **_

_**about her first day at circle Daybreak.**_

_***Flashback* **_

"_**Ash, I really don't know about this"**_

"_**Don't worry you'll be fine" **_

"_**What if they don't like me?"**_

"_**It's a possibility but- OW!"**_

_**Mary- Lynette had slapped him across the face. Ash rubbed his jaw and laughed.**_

"_**OK, OK, I'm sorry, but really Mare there's no reason to worry. They'll love you. Maybe **_

_**a little incredulous but they'll still love you."**_

"_**Incredulous?" Mare asked warily.**_

"_**Yeah. Incredulous that I found my soul mate."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because before I met you I openly laughed at the idea of soul mates."**_

"_**Really? I had no idea that you resented the connection that we have so much!" Mary-**_

_**Lynette teased. Ash widened his eyes in mock horror.**_

"_**No Mare I could never**_** hate the connection between us. I would die without it."**

**The way he said it was playful, but what he said was completely true. Without the sliver **

**chord binding them together, life would be meaningless for both of them. Mary-Lynette **

**gazed at him with loving eyes. 'I love you' she thought, putting her whole heart behind **

**it. He flushed. 'I love you to Mare'. the black limo the Thierry had sent with Ash to go **

**pick up Mary Lynette had pulled into the flagstone driveway. Mary's jaw dropped.**

"**This is where you live!?"**

"**Yep. Common, lets go introduce you to everyone." Ash sounded excited, nervous, and **

**exhilarated all at the same time. Mary had a suddenly had a wave of nervousness and fear **

**well up in the pit of her stomach. Breathing hard she gripped Ash's hand. He squeezed **

**back. They walked through the big oak doors, through the long, lavish hallway and into **

**the living room. A bunch of people were sitting in pairs anywhere they could find room! **

**All the heads turned to look at her when she walked in the room. There was a silence in **

**the air.**

"**Wow Ash….you weren't kidding." a tall vampire with black hair said. A girl with long **

**fire red hair was sitting on his lap. Everyone smiled. Mary-Lynette was relieved. All of **

**her fears were groundless.**

***End Of Flashback***

**Ash was watching his soulmate sitting on a swing, singing. 'Goddess is she beautiful.' **

**Her deep brown hair is billowing around her face. It was lite up and happy. She was **

**wearing a short white flowing dress with spaghetti straps. Cherry Blossom petals were **

**falling all around her. The picture was making his heart swell with love. Ash closed his **

**eyes, lost in thought. The next thing he knew someone's lips were pressing softly against **

**his. His eyes flew open in shock then fluttered closed again. It was just M' Lin.**

"**Hello." she mouthed against his lips.**

"**Hi." he muttered breathlessly.**

"**Why were you spying on me?"**

"**I wasn't, I was just looking at you from behind a tree."**

"**And that's not spying?" **

"**No, it's…..observation." Mary-Lynette laughed.**

"**I'm sorry," Ash whined, "you were so pretty that you just caught my eye and didn't let **

**go."**

"**Yeah well Mr. Starstruck, I have to go."**

"**Where?" Ash asked with an over protective curiosity.**

"**To the Home Improvement store. I need to get some paint."**

"**Paint?"**

"**I'm going to paint our bedroom."**

"**OK that's cool." **

"**Great, now that I have your approval can you please let me go? I have to go get my **

**purse."**

"**Your going out dressed like this?"**

"**Yes, so? What's the problem? Don't you like it? Don't worry it's not mine it's Poppy's. **

**She told me to wear it because she thought I didn't wear enough dresses and…" Mary-**

**Lynette rambled on like that for another minute before Ash shushed her. **

"**It's not that I don't like it Mare. It's that I **_**love it**_**. I love it to much." he smiled, "It **

**should be illegal to look this good. The problem is that everyone else will be thinking the **

**same thing."**

"**Ohhhh I get it. The jealousy factor. Well," she leaned in closer, " you should know you **

**don't need to worry about that"**

"**All the same, I think that I should go with you. To make sure those slugs keep their **

**hands to themselves."**

"**Sure you can come. We have to do an evaluation though before we go."**

"**Evaluation?" He asked warily.**

"**Yes we have to evaluate the bed. How good the springs are, how comfy it is, how useful **

**it is…." She trailed off. Ash smiled mischievously.**

"**I think I'm going to enjoy this little 'evaluation'."**

"**I think you will to." She jumped up off of Ash and ran up the front steps. She turned **

**around teasingly and disappeared inside. Ash grinned in anticipation and ran up to the **

**bedroom after her. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I do not own night world.**

**Ok sorry I have not updated. But I was grounded from my computer for a week and now I have this major science project that's due. And I know this capters really short but I had a limited amount of time. Sorry :[ thanks for the reviews!! ****J**

**Chapter 2**

"**Do you like this color?" Mary-Lynette asked. Her and Ash were in the Home **

**Improvement store.**

"**M'lin. Take a good look at this color. Do you think I'll like it?"**

"**Well, sure."**

"**Honey, it's **_**pink**_**."**

"**Technically it's lavender."**

"**Well it's in the same color family. Can't we pick something more manly like….this!"**

"_**That**_**?"**

"**Yeah, black is a very good manly color!"**

"**Yes, but it makes the whole room dark and depressing and devoid of light!"**

"**Comon' M'lin!" Ash whined.**

"**No. You didn't let me pick lavender so we don't pick black. I've got it!"**

"**Oh no. what color has popped into your head this time."**

"**Skye blue!"**

"**Skye blue? Hmmm. Skye blue? Eh sure."**

"**Finally! We picked a color that we both can agree on. Oops" Mary-Lynette dropped her **

**wallet. She bent down to get it and almost all of her thighs were exposed. (She's still **

**wearing that white dress poppy gave her)**An employee was watching her from the

other side of the store with intent eyes. Ash turned around and bared his teeth showing his

fangs. He looked at the name tag. It read Hello My Name Is Zac. Humph. Zac. What a

stupid name. Zac took one look at Ash's teeth and ran. Standing back up Mary said,

"Let's go pay. I feel tired"

"Sure." They walked over to the checking register and who would be behind the counter

but Zac! He was looking very, very frightened. Ash looked at him bemused.

"Ha..ha..have a n..n..nice day." Zac sputtered

"Yeah buddy, you to." Ash purred. Mary Lynette and Ash walked to the car. It was a

silver Volvo. Ash got in the drivers seat and started the car. Mary slid in the passengers

seat and sighed.

"Well I hope that you had a nice day today because I-" Her words were lost against Ash's

lips crushed against hers.

"I always have a nice day when you're here M'lin." She would have replied back with

something sweet but instead she whipped around opened the car door and started

vomiting violently.

"Mary, Mary are you OK?" Ash yelled

"H..hospital!" She managed to choke out. Ash lost no time in pulling the car out and

driving to Southern hills hospital.

**OOOOOHHH cliffhanger! If I can get 7 reviews altogether I will write another chapter J**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hey!! Thanks for all the great reviews so like I promised since I have eight reviews I will make another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own night world or any of the characters! (Though I wish I did ****L)**

**Chapter 3**

Ash was panicking fully. He was pacing back and forth in the waiting room of a hospital.

It smelled of chemicals blood. The smell made his throat ach. He hadn't eaten in a few

days. Ash walked up to the nurse behind the front desk. She turned to look at him.

"I know what your going to ask and the answer is still no. you can't see her yet."

"Well do-."

"And no I still don't know what's wrong with her either. Just be patient the doctor will

come soon." Ash gave an irritated sigh. Why were they keeping his Mare hostage? If he

didn't see her soon he would have to act. Just at the moment he was thinking this another

nurse showed up.

"Ash Redfern?"

"Yes I'm here how is she? How's her condition? Is she stable? What's wrong with her?"

He spouted off.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Good news."

"Well it could have been worse, and that's not even really good news because its already

pretty bad."

"What's wrong with her?!" Ash's voice was getting higher and more panicked by the

minute.

"She has Gastrointestinal bleeding."

"What's that?"

"Basically, her stomach lining tore. She needs surgery now or she could bleed to death.

But its not like the surgery is without its risk. Something can very well go wrong and she

may not make it, but it's the only chance she has." Ash was liking this nurse less and less.

"Well then put her in surgery! For goddesses sake what are we standing around for!"

"The Doctor says that if we are going to do surgery immediately, that if you want to see

her then you had better do it now.

"Thank yo-…wait how many people have recovered form this surgery?" The nurse

shifted uncomfortably. Clearly she had been avoiding this question.

"Um less than eight percent." EIGHT PERCENT!!!! Who do this nurse think she was?!

"What?!" Ash's voice was quiet and deadly.

"Well like I said it's the only chance she has or else she will die!" said the nurse standing

up taller and regaining some of her former dignity. Ash turned around.

"Not the only way." He started for her room. There was always another way. Always was

and always has been. I'm coming Mare, he thought. When ash got to Mare's room he

almost cried at what he saw. Mary-Lynette, the only light in his world, the reason for

living, was dying. The bright, intelligent look in her crystal blue eyes was almost gone.

Her skin was a deathly pale. Purple bags shadowed her eyes. Almost, almost, he dwelled

on the word. Almost gone. Mary-Lynette Carter, I don't know if you'll love me after this

but, I'm just to selfish. I can't live without you. Ash turned around and locked the door.

He didn't want someone barging in while he was doing this. He knelt beside her bed ,

took her in his arms, and bit her on the wrist. Ash would have a problem later. He couldn't just walk out the front door with her. And she couldn't just disappear. Oh well,

he would think of something. Right now he needed to concentrate on the matter at hand.

Mary-Lynette was slowly sucking on his wrist. I didn't feel weird or wrong, in fact it felt

_right_. When she was asleep again Ash got up to watch the moon out the window. An idea

sparked in his mind. He got out his cell phone and dialed a number. _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello_?"

"Hey Thierry? Its Ash. I need your help."


End file.
